1a0f519bfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Средства связи
Носимые радиостанции KENWOOD: 1. TK-248, TK-250 2. TK-340, TK-349 3. TK-430, TK-480LTR Автомобильные радиостанции KENWOOD: 1. TK-760G, TK-860G Ретрансляторы KENWOOD: 1. TKR-720, TKR-820, TKR-850 Носимые радиостанции MOTOROLA: #Р040 #HT-1000 450 MHz #GP-340, #GP-360 450 MHz #APX2000 800 MHz #XTS1500 450 MHz Автомобильные радиостанции MOTOROLA: #GM-350, #GM-360 #XTL2500 #CM5000 Носимые радиостанции 'VERTEX' 'STANDART': ' #'VX'-160, ' #'VX'-414, ' #'VX-417, #'VX'-600, ' #'VX'-900, ' #'VX'-921 Автомобильные радиостанции 'VERTEX' 'STANDARD:' ''' #''GX''-1608''FV3, ''' #''VX''-2000, ' #'VX-3200, ' #'VX-4104, ' #'VX-4107, ' #'VX-4204, ' #'VX-4207, ' #'VX-5500''' 'Стационарные / переносные ретрансляторы '''VERTEX' 'STANDARD':' #''VXR'-5000, ' #'VXR'-7000' FM operation tends to take place on the calling frequency, 70.450 MHz Here is the most current listing of known US Secret Service frequencies. Updates and corrections will be added as they become available. US Secret Service VHF Allocations 162.0750 - USSS Uniformed Division, White House 1 162.2875 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 162.3125 - USSS Uniformed Division, White House 2 163.3125 - USSS Uniformed Division, Foreign Missions 1 163.4500 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 164.1000 - X-RAY, New York City Field Office 1 164.1750 - USSS Uniformed Division, White House paging 164.4000 - PAPA 164.4375 - USSS Uniformed Division, Foreign Missions 2 164.6500 - TANGO 164.7500 - X-RAY 164.8000 - X-RAY 164.8875 - OSCAR 164.9875 165.2125 - MIKE 165.2625 - X-RAY 165.3375 - X-RAY 165.3625 165.3750 - CHARLIE 165.3875 165.4125 - X-RAY 165.4875 165.5125 - X-RAY 165.5250 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 165.6375 - Reported as an input to 167.0125 MHz repeater 165.6500 - X-RAY 165.6875 - X-RAY - Washington DC Field Office 165.7875 - BAKER 165.8375 - DHS Common 165.8500 - X-RAY 165.9000 - X-RAY 166.0000 - Diplomatic Protective Division/CNOS 5 166.0250 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 166.0500 - X-RAY 166.2000 - X-RAY - USSS Uniformed Division, VP Residence 166.2625 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 166.4000 - GOLF 166.4625 - Federal Common 166.4875 166.5625 - X-RAY 166.5875 - X-RAY 166.6375 - X-RAY 166.6500 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 166.8000 - X-RAY 167.0125 - POTUS / VPOTUS Protection Details 167.0375 - POTUS / VPOTUS Protection Details 167.1000 - Diplomatic Protection Division/CNOS 6 167.4000 - Laurel, MD Trunked System 167.9000 - X-RAY – Dallas Field Office 168.0000 168.1250 168.2375 - Diplomatic Protection Division/CNOS 1 168.5875 - Diplomatic Protection Division/CNOS 2 169.9375 - USSS Uniformed Division, input to 162.0750 170.0000 - JULIET – Washington DC Field Office Alternate, Uniformed Division 170.0875 - Diplomatic Protection Division/CNOS 3 170.4375 - USSS Uniformed Division, input to 163.3125 170.9875 - USSS Uniformed Division, Foreign Missions 3 171.3875 - New York City Field Office 2 171.7625 - USSS Uniformed Division, input to 162.3125 172.0625 - Diplomatic Protection Division/CNOS 4 172.2250 - New York Field Office 3 172.5625 - USSS Uniformed Division, input to 164.4375 US Secret Service UHF Allocations 406.2750 407.6750 - WHITE 407.7500 - GRAY 407.8000 407.8750 - GREEN 407.9000 407.9250 - INDIA 408.0250 408.5000 408.9750 414.6750 - YELLOW 414.8000 - BLUE 414.8500 - BROWN – Technical Security Division 414.9500 - ORANGE – Technical Security Division 415.1000 - BLACK 415.6500 - SILVER 415.6750 - GOLD – Technical Security Division 415.7500 - GREEN 415.8000 - VIOLET 415.9750 - RED 418.1250 - LAVENDER 418.1500 - YELLOW 418.3250 - BLACK 418.3500 - GRAY 418.7750 - ORANGE – Technical Security Division 418.8000 - BROWN – Technical Security Division 419.0750 - GOLD – Technical Security Division 419.1000 - SILVER 419.7250 - RED Here are known frequencies used by the White House Communications Agency (WHCA). The WHCA supports the Executive Branch with communications and other services. WHCA personnel are active duty military. White House Communications Agency (WHCA) VHF Allocations 162.6875 - YANKEE 165.2125 - MIKE 165.3750 - CHARLIE 165.7875 - BAKER 166.2000 - Reported in use at Camp David Presidential Retreat 166.4625 - Federal Agency Common 166.5125 - ALPHA / SIERRA 166.7000 - NOVEMBER 167.0250 - WHISKEY, old paging frequency, reported no longer in use 167.9000 - HOTEL 169.5125 - SIERRA/ALPHA 169.9250 - DELTA 170.0000 - JULIET (Secret Service Common) 171.2875 - ZULU White House Communications Agency (WHCA) UHF Allocations 406.4500 - Transportable Trunking System 407.1250 - Transportable Trunking System 407.4750 407.6750 - Wideband UHF reported 407.8000 - Transportable Trunking System 407.8500 - ECHO, No longer in use 408.8500 - Transportable Trunking System 408.8750 - Transportable Trunking System 408.9250 - Transportable Trunking System 415.6750 - Wideband UHF reported 415.7000 - FOXTROT, No longer in use 415.8000 418.2750 - Transportable Trunking System 418.3750 - Transportable Trunking System 418.4000 - Transportable Trunking System 418.5000 - Transportable Trunking system 418.5250 - Transportable Trunking System